The Doctor and Clara
by lilyrosesmith
Summary: The Doctor arrives for Clara just like every Wednesday but this Wednesday isn't like the others, Clara has a secret and she wants to tell the Doctor what it is, but will he like it? You'll have to find out. This is my first story and if it goes down well then I'll write the next chapter. Currently there is only two chapters.


**Chapter 1**

Clara was waiting patiently in her bedroom for the Doctor. She heard the doorbell go all of a sudden and a smile came to her face. "Doctor!" she whispered. Clara got all of her stuff together including her book '101 places to go'.

"Clara?" the Doctor shouted for her and rang the doorbell.

"Coming" she ran down the stairs feeling happy for a change. She glanced in the mirror quickly checking her hair then went to open the door to find the Doctor. "Hello" she smiled happily to see him.

"Hello, you ready to go?" he smiled back at her.

"Yep" looked at him "course I am, why wouldn't I be?".

"I was just wondering".

"Okay" smiles.

The Doctor looked at her "so you coming?" he starts to walk a little towards the TARDIS.

"Yep" starts to walk with him.

The Doctor opens the TARDIS door for her "you first" jesters towards the door.

"Thank you" smiles and walks in then the Doctor follow's behind her.

"So Clara" walks to the console with her.

"Yes… Doctor?" looks at him waiting.

"That book of yours, what's it about?".

Raises one of her eyebrows a little "it's about where I want to go".

"It looks similar to a book I know of" he starts to walk out of the console room.

Stands looking at him "where you going" follows him interested.

"The library".

"The library?" looks puzzled.

"Yeah, where do you think I keep all of the books?" he says sarcastically.

"Sorry…"

**Chapter 2**

They enter the library and the Doctor hands Clara a book what he took from one of the oldest shelves of the room.

Clara blew the dust of the top of it and coughed a little.

"Sorry about that, it hasn't been looked at in a long time" he sat down on the couch with a book himself.

Clara joined him sitting close to him. "It's alright" she opened the book and looked at some of the pages. "I can't understand this; it's just circles with lines in them".

The Doctor looked at the book "that's because it's Gallifreyan".

She looked at him puzzled for a little while. "What do you mean b…".

The Doctor interrupted her "Gallifreyan is my language, I'm from Gallifrey"

"Oh, right" she looked at the book then back at him. "Could you read some of it to me?"

"Maybe later" he flicked through some more pages.

She took her book out from her bag and got comfortable resting her legs over the Doctor's thighs gently. She flicked through the pages reading each page carefully; every now and then she glanced at the Doctor.

The Doctor had a feeling that Clara had something on her mind as she was quiet. He kept on looking at her every few minutes to see if he could spot what was on her mind.

Moments passed and Clara asked the Doctor, "Doctor…?"

The Doctor looked up at her "yes Clara, what is it?"

"I've been meaning to ask you for a while" she paused for a second "do, you… like me?" she waited patiently for his reply.

"Erm… I think you're a very pretty woman Clara, but I-I don't know if…" he looks at her and notices that she looks a little upset. "Clara" he lifts her chin up gently. "I really like you and you're a beautiful woman"

"Do you really think that I am Doctor?" her face lifts up and a smile comes to her face.

"Yes I do…" he looks into her eyes.

She holds one of his hands softly and leans in slightly.

He places his book down and leans in himself.

Clara's lips press against the Doctor's and she moves a little closer to him.

As her lips press against his he moves his hands slowly to her head and runs his hands through her hair.

Clara mumbles a little and breaks away from the kiss "wow" she swallows and looks surprised.

"w-what was wrong?" he looks at her "did I do anything?" looks a bit worried.

"No" she smiles and bites her bottom lip playfully "it was perfect…" she leans in again and kisses him more passionately.

He pulls her closer to him being as careful with her as he can.

Clara presses her body up to his. "Mmm…" she moans slightly into the kiss and cups his cheeks like she's kissed him before. "Doctor" she breaks away again.

"Yes Clara?" he rests his hands on her waist and looks into her eyes waiting for a reply.

She whispers softly to him "D-do you want to take this further?"

He tucks her hair behind her ears before saying "I'd like to, very much"

She pecks his lips one more time agreeing with him. She then wraps her arms around his neck and begins to kiss him again.

He slowly moves his hands round to the back of her skirt tugging at it gently.


End file.
